


The Silver Lining

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 12, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bank Robbery, Don't Try This At Home, F/M, Healthy Communication, Hostage Situations, Smut, dangerous situation as meet-cute, inaccurate handling of hostage situation, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: An ordinary day running an errand at the bank turns into a life-threatening situation.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020





	The Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I now only have three stories left to finish off AUgust.

“Get down on the ground!”

Wanda whipped her head around to see four masked individuals raising guns in the air. On instinct she lowered herself onto the floor and crawled to hide behind the large desk in the office where she was waiting for the loan officer.

She tried to still her breathing as the door creaked open. She let out a breath when the door shut again. She gathered that they weren’t very skilled or ruthless robbers if they were going to make such a cursory inspection. She reached into her pocket to remove her phone, but it was dead. She cursed quietly and wracked her brain for anything else she could do.

Wanda held herself still for a few minutes before daring to move from her hiding spot.

She finally risked a peek out the door. Only to see someone else peering out of an office catty corner to hers. His eyes widened when he caught sight of her.

Wanda raised her phone and made a slashing motion at her throat. He nodded, holding up his own phone. He then pointed out the door and made an exaggerated shrugging motion. He shook his phone for good measure.

She noted that the robbers were still busy with the hostages. She gave him the thumbs-up sign. He dialed and held the phone up to his ear.

Wanda checked on the main room while the man was waiting for a dispatcher. The robbers had a hefty collection of wallets and jewelry that one was watching over. She looked over to the other office to see that the man was still waiting for a response from the dispatcher. She leaned forward to see him more clearly when the door creaked loudly.

She pulled back immediately, but it was too late. Two sets of footsteps approached them. He still wasn’t speaking to anyone, so Wanda launched forward before she could think better of jumping in way over her head. “You missed me! You missed me!” she taunted and ran toward the center of the main room. The robbers followed her.

She let herself be caught after a few minutes. They brought her toward the leader. “Should we make an example of her?” Credit where credit was due, none of them seemed excited about the prospect. His voice shook and the others’ eyes darted back and forth among the conspirators.

The leader finally said, “No. Just put her with the others and watch her. If she tries to move, tie her up or something.” Now that Wanda was closer, she could see and hear how young the robbers truly were. They seemed barely out of their teens.

She was shoved down at the edge of the hostages. Wanda certainly hoped that the man in the office had gotten through to 911 by now.

She suppressed more curses when she saw him walk out of the office a few minutes later. What was he doing?

The leader glared at his subordinates and pushed the man toward the group. He sat down beside Wanda, and she stared hard at him.

Obviously sensing her displeasure, he explained, “I could not remain hidden away when you put yourself in danger. The dispatcher received all the information she needed, so I thought it was only fair to join everyone else.”

Wanda shook her head.

A few minutes later, police sirens blared. Shouts came for the robbers to come out. The four young people huddled together. When they separated, they did not appear ready to listen to the police. Two of them were sent to start urging the hostages to their feet while the leader and their second-in-command remained near the front doors.

Once the hostages rose to their feet, the leaders went to the head of the group. They started to lead the hostages to the back of the bank. They pushed the head teller forward, trying to get her to open the vault. Wanda and the man she had helped were still near the back of the group. The two other robbers stood near them.

Wanda noticed that one of them was dangling their gun loosely by their side. She tried to casually tap her companion’s arm and draw his attention to the other one. He nodded. She didn’t know if he was answering the same question she thought she was asking, but Wanda had always let instinct guide her.

She lashed out at the robber, and they dropped their gun. Thankfully, it didn’t go off. She lunged for it and got there before her captor could. The man shoved the other nearby robber, managing to take the gun from him.

Wanda had not planned any farther, hardly daring to think that they would have this much success. The man beside her took only a moment before he aimed it at the robber he had taken the gun from. Wanda did the same. It was as good an idea as any.

The commotion finally brought the two leaders. This was the true test, she supposed. She imagined they were all friends and that this plot was more a sign of desperation than the acts of hardened criminals. But she didn’t know what she would do if the ringleader called her bluff. She wasn’t prepared to shoot anyone at point blank range.

To her great relief, the two remaining robbers hesitated for a few long moments before placing their guns on the ground. Two other hostages picked them up. They all moved slowly toward the front door.

The man she’d been with since the ordeal began found the lock on the door and opened it carefully. They all held their captured guns out carefully, placing them on the ground, as the police rushed forward.

A few hours later, they were finally all able to leave after giving their statements and information. Wanda started wandering, with no real direction in mind. She wasn’t ready to go home, but she had no desire to do anything in particular.

With adrenaline still coursing through her, she jumped when some footsteps approached her. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was the man who she communicated with at the bank. “Hello, I wanted to thank you for your help back there. I’m Vision, and before you ask, that is a nickname that I prefer to go by.”

She smiled. That was probably going to be her next question. “Wanda.”

“Would you like to get something to eat? This day has been a singular event in my life. I don’t quite know what to do with myself.”

Wanda grinned up at him. “I guess so. I was feeling the same way.” They continued strolling down the sidewalk. Being downtown, they had plenty of choices, but neither made a suggestion for some time. They settled into a comfortable silence.

She finally saw a friendly-looking diner. “How about here?” Vision nodded and held the door for her. The sole server gestured them to choose a seat. It was early enough that only a few tables were filled. Wanda automatically headed toward a corner booth in the back of the room.

Once the server took their orders, Wanda allowed herself to recline a bit. “So, what were you doing before our day was turned upside down? If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

“I do not mind. I was seeking a business loan. And you?”

“A loan for an apartment.”

“Perhaps the bank will be more accommodating, given our ordeal.”

“I hope so. That was the third bank I went to. I was ready for another rejection.”

“Well, I wish you good fortune.”

“Thanks.”

Their talk turned to more mundane matters when their food arrived. Vision raised his mug of tea to hers. “Here’s to success in our endeavors and new friends.”

“Cheers.” They clinked their mugs and drank deeply.

They ate in silence for a time until Wanda was drawn into the aroma of Vision’s French toast. “Do you mind if I have a bite? You can try some of my omelet if you want.” It had been so long since she’d shared food with someone, but he seemed agreeable.

“That seems like a fair trade.” He cut into a corner of his remaining slice, placing it delicately on her plate. She in turn put some of the eggs on his.

“That was delicious,” Vision murmured with genuine appreciation.

“Mm. So good.” Wanda could not hold back her own reaction. Maybe it was just the oddness of the day, but that was the best damn French toast she’d ever had.

Vision looked up at her tentatively. “Would you like to trade? Your omelet is fantastic, and I see you enjoy the French toast.”

“Yes!” She eagerly held out her plate him and accepted his. They ate the rest of their meals with relish.

When the server returned to ask if they wanted dessert, Wanda asked what they had. She chose chocolate cream pie, and Vision chose strawberry. Without even consulting each other, they both started cutting their pieces down the middle.

When they realized what they had done, they giggled at each other. They traded their half slices. Both were excellent in Wanda’s opinion.

They lingered over another cup of tea. But soon the diner was filling up for the dinner rush and the server began to approach their booth more often. Her requests of whether they needed anything else turned more pointed.

Wanda searched for her wallet to split the check. She began to grow nervous. In the excitement of the day, she had forgotten to track the prices as carefully as she normally would. She didn’t even know if she had enough cash on her to cover her portion.

Vision saw her and pulled out a credit card. “Please, let me.”

“No, really, it’s okay.” Wanda continued to reach into her bag. “We’ll split it.”

“I invited you, though. It would be my pleasure to cover the whole bill.”

Wanda felt she should fight harder, but prudence won out over pride. “Alright. Thank you.” She noted that he left a generous tip. She put her coat on. They finally left the booth, and the server rushed over to clear the table.

The cold wind outside cut through Wanda’s open coat, making her shiver. She tugged it closed to keep in the warmth of the diner. They paused at the front of the building, the crowds flowing down the sidewalk bumping into them. Wanda struggled to come up with an excuse to spend more time with him. Vision appeared reluctant to leave as well.

Then, she came up with the perfect solution. They both agreed that this was a unique day in their lives. All the usual rules were out the window.

Smiling up at him, Wanda impulsively reached for his hand. “So, do you want to make bad decisions together, or should I go off and make bad decisions on my own?”

He thought for a moment as a slow half-smile spread across his face. “It’s about time I make some poor decisions. My friends always tell me that I never have any fun.”

“Well, I can be fun.”

“I am sure.” He looked down at their joined hands and back into her face. “Would you like to walk while we decide what to do next?”

“Yeah.” Wanda couldn’t help but notice that Vision seemed to be leading their apparently aimless wandering in a certain direction. They chatted throughout the walk. Wanda had never felt so comfortable so quickly with a stranger. They were still holding hands when Vision pulled them to a stop.

A deep red graced his cheeks, which she didn’t think was entirely due to the cold or their walk. His expression turned much more tentative. “This is my building. Would you like to come up?”

Wanda thought for a moment. She didn’t usually go home with random strangers, but she had said she wanted to make a bad decision, and Vision was good company. He was just starting to apologize profusely for overstepping when Wanda cut him off. “I’d like that.”

“Oh.” He smiled more fully and entered a code on the door. He ushered her inside and toward the steps. “I’m just on the second floor.”

He opened the door, and Wanda made her way over to the couch. “Would you like something to drink?”

“No, thanks.” Instead, she reclined slightly against the back of the couch, arranging herself in a pose that pushed up her breasts and laying on a seductive smile.

His eyes widened slightly as he approached her. Wanda was gratified when he sat down next to her and slid his arm around her shoulder. “Would you like to watch a movie?” Vision whispered in her ear.

“No.”

“Play a game?”

She shook her head, leaning further into him. “That’s not really a bad decision,” Wanda breathed against his skin.

“So,” he raised her face to his with a finger on her chin, “does kissing a beautiful stranger qualify as a bad decision?”

“I think most people consider kissing any stranger a bad idea.” She grinned at him. “I know it’s the sort of bad decision I don’t usually make and I was looking for.”

“Well,” he lowered his face toward hers. “I aim to please.” Their mouths met slowly. Wanda angled herself toward him.

She climbed into his lap, bringing her hands up to caress his neck. Vision’s fingers wound their way into her hair before sliding down her back to land on her hips.

Eventually Vision pulled away, and Wanda suppressed a whine. “Am I correct in assuming that you intend to take things further?”

She pressed her lips against the pulse point in his neck. “Oh, yeah.” She smirked when he groaned, returning to her ministrations. He squeezed her hips in response. It was difficult to gain the presence of mind to raise her head. “And you?”

His eyes were already glassy with pleasure. “Yes.” He captured her lips once more. Wanda was swept away by all the sensations of his touch and his kiss until he pulled away again. He took a moment to look deeply into her eyes. “I’m clean. I don’t have a copy of my test results, but I have not been with anyone since my last test.”

The subject should be somewhat of a mood-killer, but with his earnest expression and her still reeling from her first kisses and touches in a long time, Wanda found she was not deterred at all. “It’s okay. I am, too. I don’t carry my test results around with me. Are we good?”

Vision’s smile lit the whole room. “Absolutely.” They fell together into another earth-shattering kiss. Wanda barely noticed when Vision stood smoothly with her in his arms. She only came to full awareness when she was lowered onto a fluffy comforter.

Vision slid his hands under her shirt. She gasped as his cold fingers shocked her skin. “Okay?” he murmured against her skin.

“Uh-huh.” She pulled his head back to hers, kissing him thoroughly to really display her eagerness. He finished pushing her shirt over her head, pulling away just enough to get it off her before descending on her neck.

His lips ghosted over her skin, questing ever lower, running along the edge of her bra. She moaned as his tongue peeked out to taste her. When his fingers slipped inside her bra, Wanda locked her legs around his hips.

He grunted as his hips were pressed hard against hers. The hand that was not playing around her breasts trailed down to the button of her pants. He pulled down the zipper, sliding his hand inside.

Wanda rocked her hips against his. She’d had enough teasing. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she pulled off her bra. Vision kneeled in front of her, his eyes wide. She smiled at him as she wiggled out of her pants and underwear.

Vision finally came back to life when her pants were around her ankles. He helped pull them all the way off and toss them to the floor. She spread her legs wide to accommodate him.

He started to lower himself toward her until she lightly shoved against his chest. He frowned adorably as he sat back on his heels. She imagined that he was composing apologies, so she said, “You need to get naked, too.”

“Oh, right.”

Vision started working on the buttons of his shirt. Wanda decided to be helpful by undoing his belt and pushing his own pants down. She couldn’t help returning a little of his teasing when his cock sprang free. Stroking it slowly, she watched his face for a reaction. His mouth went slack, and his hands fell to his side.

She couldn’t have that. She sat up further to push the shirt down, enchanted by the muscles in his arms. “Distracted?” She repeated his earlier whisper and upped the ante by taking his earlobe between her lips. He made an unintelligible sound in response.

Frustration ate away at her at the sight of the undershirt that still clung to his skin. She pushed it impatiently over his head. Then, she got to work on his pants. He finally kicked them off.

She fell back against the pillows, drawing him toward her with a come-hither gesture. He lowered himself slowly. His elbows were braced beside her head. Wanda reached up to pull him into a kiss. Their lips met and their tongues swirled around each other. She slid her hands down his back and squeezed his ass, pressing him closer to her.

His groan caused him to break the kiss. He returned to kissing her neck, her chest, her shoulders. One of his hands found her nipple again, teasing and rolling it. Wanda could barely keep her eyes open due to the pleasure that was flowing through her.

She did vaguely hear a drawer opening. Her gaze fell on Vision pulling out a small foil packet. He tried to open it one handed while still fondling her. She was impressed by the attempt, but he wasn’t being too successful. She gently took it from him so he could continue touching her.

Vision took her hint. He slid his hand down her stomach as she opened the condom. When his fingertips teased her pussy, she felt a new rush of ecstasy. She couldn’t wait any longer. She slid the condom over his cock, relishing his renewed moan.

She angled her hips toward him. “Please fuck me now.”

“Gladly.” He pressed into her without any more preamble. Wanda’s back arched. He paused for only a moment before thrusting slowly in and out of her. “Oh! Are you alright?”

She rocked up into him. “Fuck! Yes. Vizh…”

“Wanda.” She wanted to hear her name fall from his lips many more times. She clutched him to her, scraping her teeth over his neck in search of that moment. “ _Wanda_.”

He rolled her hips ever faster against her. “More, please.” He skimmed his hands down to her hips, pressing them even more tightly together. His mouth moved lower, so he could capture a nipple between his teeth. She keened at the joint sensations. “ _Vizh_!”

Her sounds only spurred Vision on more. He traced his fingertips over every inch of her while trying to hit the deepest part of her. When he finally reached it, Wanda almost screamed. She allowed herself to become submerged in her orgasm.

She came back to the surface long enough to encourage Vision to let go. He followed her soon after with a few more quick thrusts.

They lay together for several moments before Vision pulled out of her. He disappeared into the bathroom. When he emerged, Wanda forced herself upright. She took her turn in the bathroom. When she was washing her hands, she smiled at her reflection. Her hair was mussed, and her cheeks were still flushed.

She returned to the bedroom. Now that she’d done what she set out to do, she wasn’t sure what to do next. She supposed she should just call an Uber and be on her way. But the way Vision was looking at her made her second-guess her plan.

Thankfully, Vision spoke up first. “I know you said you don’t usually do this, and I certainly don’t either. You are welcome to stay if you’d like, or I can call you a car?” Wanda dared to think that his tentatively hopeful expression indicated he wanted her to stay.

Against all her plans, she replied, “I’ll stay, unless you’re only offering to be polite.”

“Not at all. I am happy to have you stay.” Wanda climbed back into the bed. Vision held his arms open to her. She cuddled up next to him, adjusting to the feel of his arms around her. Somehow this seemed much more intimate than having sex with him. Just lying together with all their skin touching was more closeness than she had experienced in years.

The next morning Wanda was surprised to find how refreshed she felt. Vision’s welcoming smile was the best sight she could wake to. Without planning to, she leaned down to kiss him. He responded softly, his lips barely brushing against hers. After a few minutes, he pulled away slightly. “Breakfast?”

“Sure.” He gave her one last kiss on the cheek and rose. She eyed him with appreciation as he searched for some clothes to put on. Wanda waited a few minutes before stealing the shirt he had been wearing the previous day.

She offered to help cook. As they worked together, Wanda began to think she could get used to this routine every morning. The way Vision took every excuse to brush against her and smile at her told her that he felt the same.


End file.
